


Only You And Me

by klutzy_girl



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: This thing (whatever it is) between Will and Jack is so new that they're hiding it from Grace and Karen. Both men, however, are aware they need to discuss their future.





	Only You And Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



“Dance with me,” Jack suddenly told Will, startling him out of his thoughts.

Will grinned at him. “You’re such a romantic,” he teased as he stood up and let Jack grab his hand. This thing between them was still so new - and neither was sure where it was headed from here - that they hadn’t labelled it yet nor told Grace and Karen. 

“Just dance with me to fun romantic songs that don’t make any sense.” Jack turned on the music and began to sway with Will.

“You’re not going to rant about this again, are you?” Will questioned warily.

Jack scoffed. “How dare you, Will! But no, not today.” He leaned in and kissed him, still in shock he got to do this now. He wanted to tell Will that he was in love with him but was too terrified of rejection to give voice to his feelings. He’d work his way up to it (maybe).

Will laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “So in a few hours?” he teased, quickly checking the time on his cell.

He mock-glared at him and then leaned his head into his shoulder. “Not funny, Will!”

“You think I’m hilarious, Jack. Just admit it.”

“Never!” Jack didn’t want to rock the boat but maybe he should bring up the status of their relationship now? That thought didn’t last long because he lost his courage seconds later.

Once the song ended, Will led Jack back to the couch. “Something’s on your mind. You want to tell me what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s on my mind. You’re just a worrywart. Worrywart Truman! Let’s just make out while we have the time.” Jack very much enjoyed the thought of his own suggestion and laughed when Will pulled his body closer to him. And made out is what they did until Grace got home an hour and half later.

 

Two days later, Jack wondered again if he should bring up what they were to Will. He didn’t want to scare him away or ruin what they had - he didn’t want to lose Will’s friendship, and the fear just kept pulsating in the back of his mind. “You ever going to tell me what you’re thinking about?” Will pressed.

“I will when I’m ready. You hungry?” Jack was starving and all he could think about right now (besides the Will situation) was food. 

“Of course. Let’s go eat.” Will wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders as they started leaving the apartment. And as per usual, they fought about which restaurant they wanted to go to and it took them twenty minutes to agree on a place. However, their arguments (that weren’t serious, that is) were a lot more fun now.

“You want to pull a _Lady and the Tramp_?” Jack asked once their food was handed to them and they started devouring it.

“We’re eating pizza,” an amused Will pointed out.

“We could find some creative ways to make it work. I’m willing to try anything!” 

Amused, Will could only sigh and continue eating. Afterwards, he and Jack headed out to see a movie and made out some more during previews.

 

A week passed, and Jack realized he couldn’t keep holding off on talking to Will. Sooner or later, one or both of them was going to hurt if they didn’t clarify things and that was the last thing he wanted. So summoning up every last bit of courage he had, he took a deep breath and grabbed Will’s hands, embracing them in his own. “You finally ready to tell me what’s been bothering you?” Will questioned.

Jack nodded. “Are we ever going to tell Grace and Karen about us?” He could have led with something different but that was the first thought that popped into his head.

Will bit his lip. “Do you want to tell them about us? We don’t even know what we are yet, Jack.”

“Exactly!” Jack threw his hands up in the air. “Do you know what you want us to be?”

“Do you?” Will countered.

Jack shot him a glare. “Stop answering my questions with the exact same question! That doesn’t help us!”

“Sorry. Lawyer in me coming out for a second. We could definitely tell Grace and Karen about us,” Will hedged, staring at him in concern.

“That’s great. But what exactly do we tell them, Will? That’s our main problem here! I’d love to tell Elliot and Skip too.” Jack stared at him straight in the eyes.

“I feel like you’re about to murder me,” Will quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

“Will! I’m trying to be serious here, You’re my best friend. I know we didn’t plan this but it’s been happening for months now. Something was bound to break sooner or later, and we’re finally at that point.” Jack knew he needed to tell Will he loved him but he was freaking out quite a bit.

“I know we didn’t plan this but I’m glad that it happened,” Will admitted. 

Jack beamed. “You won’t run scared?”

“I won’t run scared.” What would Will run from anyway? Jack was his best friend, and Will wouldn’t let anything ruin that.

“Good.” Tears pooled in Jack’s eyes, fearful of admitting something he had locked down for thirty years. “I love you. Like head over heels in love with you, and I have been since we first met.”

Will was taken aback by the intensity of Jack’s feelings. “Wow,” he finally uttered.

“Wow,” Jack repeated. He wanted to stand was but was rooted in place.

“Now who’s repeating what the other said?” he joked. Then Will turned serious again. I’m falling in love with you too. I’m not quite there yet, and I’m sorry about that, but this isn’t nothing.” Will knew he had to be honest or he’d hurt Jack. Hell, maybe this conversation would.

A tear dripped down Jack’s cheek and he laughed. “Holy shit. I’d hoped but never did I think this would happen in a million years. You have feelings for me too. Will!” 

Will’s heart sung because of the happiness in Jack’s voice. “So we’re in a real relationship now, right?” he clarified.

Jack nodded. “Fuck yeah, we are. And we’ll tell Karen and Grace next time we see them. Because they should know.”

“That they do. But what I really want to do is kiss my boyfriend,” Will told him.

Jack exploded with happiness when Will referred to him as his boyfriend and kissed him despite the fact that he was crying. “I can’t stop,” he explained when Will pulled away and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

“Happy tears, right?” 

“Happy tears,” Jack confirmed. 

They were making out against the fridge when Grace and Karen arrived. “I knew it!” Karen yelled triumphantly.

Grace’s mouth dropped open. “I can’t believe you were right that they were hiding something,” she told her.

Karen shrugged. “I know my Jackie.”

“That you do, I guess. How long has this been going on?” Grace prodded.

“A few months. We just now figured out what we were and decided to tell you but you caught us first.” Will apologized when Grace glared at him.

“Both of you are happy?” Grace checked.

A giddy Jack nodded and bounced with excitement. “It’s a stupid cliche but I’m over the moon. I get to kiss Will any time I want and tell him I love him, and he won’t think it’s just as a friend anymore. Holy fuck!”

“Hitting you again?” Will asked and he smiled when Jack nodded. 

Jack had been hoping for this for so long he was having a hard time coming to terms with and processing the fact that he was finally with the man he loved, and Will hadn’t run when he confessed he feelings. “Yeah.”

“You two are cute. When’s the wedding?” Karen questioned, half-serious, half-joking.

“Let them enjoy themselves first,” Grace hissed, even though she suspected that’s where this was going too.

For the first time, Will and Jack could be open with their best friends about their new relationship status and they felt free.


End file.
